ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (series)
is the 12th entry in the Ultra Series, airing from September 7, 1996 to August 30, 1997. It was the first Ultra Series broadcast in Japan since 1980's Ultraman 80. The series is notable for revolutionizing and revitalizing the franchise, not to mention the great effect it had on the tokusatsu genre as a whole outside of Tsuburaya. Despite being preceded by Ultraman Great as the first Ultra Series to be aired in Japan in the Heisei period, and by Ultraman Neos to be the first Japanese-made Ultra Series in the Heisei period, it is Ultraman Tiga that is officially and unofficially recognized as Tsuburaya Productions' first proper Ultra Series entry in the Heisei period. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably staring the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors (purple and gold). It is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise. Synopsis Ultraman Tiga was the giant of light that protected the ancient human civilization 30 million years ago. After the human civilization perished, Tiga become a stone statue. In the present times, Tiga was resurrected by merging with pilot Daigo from GUTS defense team, who also possess Ultra DNA in his body. At the same time, the 21st century Earth is facing threats of invaders from space and other dimensions. Can Daigo and GUTS protect humankind from those invaders and saving Earth from destruction? Characters GUTS *Daigo Madoka *Rena Yanase *Megumi Iruma *Seiichi Munakata *Masami Horii *Tetsuo Shinjoh *Jun Yazumi TPC *Souichiro Sawai *Masayuki Nahara *Tetsuji Yoshioka *Mayumi Shinjoh *Naban Yao *Reiko Kashimura *Yuuji Tango *Omi Yanase *Shin Hayate Others *Keigo Masaki *Yuzare *Michiru Ezaki *Makio Kirino *Tomoki Miura Ultras *Ultraman Tiga *Evil Tiga *Ultraman Kaiju/Seijin *Golza **Fire Golza *Melba *Gakuma *Kyrieloid **Kyrieloid II *Ligatron *Sealizar *Gazort **Critters **Gazort II *Alien Reguran *Gilanbo **Different Dimension Witch *Saki *Makeena *Gagi **Gagi II *Evolu **Illusion Evolu *Leilons *Alien Raybeak **Virtual Alien Raybeak II *Alien Muzan **Virtual Alien Muzan II *Rucia and Zara *Sakunaoni *Alien Standel **Abolbus **Redle *Gobnu **Vaha **Giga **Ogma *Enomena *Deban *Magnia **Magnia Parasites *Dinosauroid *Naga *Weaponizers *Litomalus *Silvergon *Shadow *Obikoboushi *Jobarieh *Maya Cruz *Alien Natarn *King Molerat **Morat *Bizaamo **The Life Form of Planet Bizaamo *Shiela *Kyuranos *Desimonia **Small Desimonia *Alien Desimo *Guwam *Goldras *Alien Manon *Dethmon *Faldon *Galra *Bakugon *Iludo *Faivas **Karen E-90 *Geozark *Guarde *Gijera *Nook and Terra *Metamorga *Menjura *Charija *Yanakargi *Zoiger *Gatanothor Adaptations 4Kids Entertainment Ultraman Tiga was the fourth Ultra series to be adapted for a U.S. release, following Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Ultraman: Towards the Future. It was licensed by 4Kids Entertainment and aired on the Fox Broadcasting Company's FoxBox Saturday morning programming block. The first episode premiered on September 14, 2002. Unlike the Super Sentai Series' adaptation into Power Rangers, which combined the original shows' tokusatsu sequences with an entirely new cast, Ultraman Tiga was simply dubbed into English. Nonetheless, 4Kids made a number of significant changes. There was an entirely new theme song and the original soundtrack for the series was replaced. Episode storylines was altered and simplified to comply with Fox's Standards and Practices division and accommodate the differences between Japanese and American commercial breaks and broadcasting scheduling. Each episode was typically one or two minutes shorter than its Japanese counterpart. There was also a lot more blatant and crude humor. The Japanese Ultraman Tiga had a few moments of subtle humor and charming moments. The Americanized version came with dialogue that poked fun of the original material as well as the dubbing in general, which changed the personalities for some of the characters (Notable in this aspect was the transformation of Captain Iruma from a smart, level-headed individual into a complete airhead.) Additionally, Captain Iruma was referred to as a "sir" instead of a "ma'am", perhaps in an attempt at being politically correct. This caused some problems within the addressing of a commanding officer whether that person was male or a female. The monsters were enhanced with new sound effects, and the transformation sequence was altered altogether, in a scene showcasing all of Tiga's forms and emphasizing the change from Daigo to Tiga. Additionally, Ultraman Tiga's "Multi, Power, and Sky Types" are changed into "Omni, Power, and Speed Modes," respectively. The Spark Lens was renamed the "Torch of Tiga", although the Region 1 DVD Release refers to it as the "Spark Lance" for the first DVD (soon afterwards, the translation becomes "Spark Lens" yet again. His light techniques were called "Luminizers", and Ultraman Tiga's Color Timer is referred to as his "Biotic Sensor." Probably the most infamous (and partially racial) of the Tiga incidents was in episode 22, where the Japanese dialogue was used in the Americanized version of the series as an "Extraterrestrial Language." Ultraman Tiga was removed from the FoxBox lineup on March 15, 2003, due to low ratings, with only 25 episodes of the 52-episode series having aired. 4Kids initially planned to relaunch the show in September, but decided to release the Japanese episodes on DVD instead.http://www.henshinonline.com/archive2003.htmlHenshin! Online, 2/28/03 - Tiga Reloaded! As a result, their dub is only viewable through recordings of the original broadcasts. According to Voice Actress, Erica Schroeder (whom played the voice of Rena of GUTS,) she said that part of the reason for Ultraman Tiga's limited success in the U.S. was due to 4Kids was having issues deciding on whether to satirize the show or to make it serious, which explains the poorly handled humor and dubbing as seen throughout the dub. Uchūsen Magazine Uchūsen (Spacecraft) Magazine began a serialization of an Ultraman Tiga manga in the Summer of 1997 written by Mamoru Uchiyama. Dark Horse Comics Dark Horse Comics published a manga-style series based on Ultraman Tiga in 2003–2004. Cast * / : * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Satoshi Furuya (voice) Suit Actors *Ultraman Tiga (Multi & Sky Type): *Ultraman Tiga (Multi & Power Type): *Kaiju & Seijin: ** ** ** ** ** ** English Dub *Wayne Grayson as Daigo Madoka *Megan Hollingshead as Megumi Iruma *Jimmy Zoppi as Masami Horii *Dan Green *Mike Pollock *Corinne Orr *David Moo *Jason Samuels *Andrew Paull as Tetsuo Shinjoh *Eric Stuart *Shayne Dukevitch as Marnie Shinjoh Music :;Opening Theme *"Take Me Higher" **Lyrics and Composition: Jennifer Batten, Alberto Emilio Contini, Giancarlo Pasquini **Japanese Lyrics: **Arrangement: **String Arrangement: **Choral Arrangement: **Artist: V6 **Original Artist: Dave Rodgers performed the English version of Take Me Higher before V6 translated it into Japanese :;Ending Theme *"Brave Love, Tiga" **Producer: **Lyrics: Sunplaza Nakano **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: **Leader: Gorō Kishitani **Members: , Toshiaki Karasawa, , Sunplaza Nakano, , Masahiko Nishimura, Barbe-Q Wasada, , , , , , , Ultraman Tiga has a special opening theme and ending theme exclusive to Chinese TV version named "奇迹再现" (The Miracle Reappear) and "永远的奥特曼" (Ultraman Forever). Home Media XATD_4934569628497.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Memorial Box Tiga BR Box.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Complete Blu-Ray Box References id:Ultraman Tiga (seri) ja:ウルトラマンティガ Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Heisei Series Category:Shows Dubbed in English